


Perfect

by Jazoriah



Series: Brickabrack - Labyrinth Ficlets [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was home. She was free. She was ready to move on.</p>
<p>The kiss should have been perfect.</p>
<p>But the Goblin King never really let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It should have been perfect.

He was sweet. And funny. He could quote Terry Pratchett and sing Piano Man like a god.

When he held her, he was gentle. Almost reverent. When his lips finally pressed against hers he tasted of peppermint.

It should have been perfect.

She pushed into the kiss, grasping for something angrier, more possessive. She kept expecting a firmer grip, an aggressive growl, even the sharp scent she refused to remember.

Breath catching in surprise, her partner leaned back, gazing into her eyes with a question.

Sarah froze, realising what she was doing. Blinking, she stepped back, taking in the attractive young man before her. His blue eyes, his soft expression, everything that made him remarkable. Everything that made him nothing like Jareth.

Jareth who she hated. Who embodied everything that was wrong in the world. Abusive, destructive, domineering Jareth, who infected her thoughts as she kissed the beautiful man from the library.

It should have been perfect.

Sarah felt sick.


End file.
